irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Phage
"Oh, that's not just a gigantic octahedron. That's my spaceship!"-Xisenin The Phage is Xisenin's prized spaceship. History Originally intended as a mining vessel, the Phage was designed by Xisenin to automatically mine asteroids or public resource planets. He then modified it to be more efficient and for a pilot or an autopilot. Overview The Phage has two main layers, the Command Layer, which contains all the things needed for supporting the pilot, allowing the pilot to control the ship, and self-repair as well as material processing and power distribution, and the Influence Layer. The Influence Layer is entirely customizable and consists of many triangular modules. The very outermost part of each module is a retractable solar panel with tiny cameras. Under the solar panel is a curled up metal tentacle. The movement of each tentacle is achieved through hardlight inside the hollow segments of the tentacles. At the tip of each tentacle is an opening claw with radial symmetry as well as a material retrieval tube. The claws are used to grab onto an asteroid or ship. Inside each claw is a standard light focusing laser cannon, used for scorching an asteroid' s surface to reveal the desired ores underneath. On the sides of each tentacle segment is an extendable solar sail that can attach to other solar sails. The solar sails can also be used as fins for air and water transportation. The cargo bay can also function as a passenger holder, and the material retrieval tubes can be reversed to extract cargo or passengers. Transportation methods and onboard systems Hardlight is used in space to maneuver and move the Phage. Hardlight can also be used on planets in the same way. For sea, land, and air transportation, as well as grasping and positioning asteroids, the tentacles are frequently used. Other systems: Hard Warp During a Hard Warp, everything on the Phage is cloaked in hardlight, which is then hurled toward the destination at the speed of light. A localized gravity system prevents damage of anything valuable, including the pilot. Autopilot The Phage has an autopilot that, when activated, the Phage will wander around, mining ores from asteroids and public resource planets and returning them to Xisenin's base. Self-repair system The Phage' s self-repair system scans the Phage and compares it's results to an intact computer model, and if anything that isn't similar is found, it uses hardlight to process materials found during recent mining operations, moves the processed parts to the desired places, and puts them there. Power system In addition to the solar panels, a special generator is in the Phage. Because of hardlight's nonexistent gravity or ability to absorb heat, it is used in the generator to spin two wheels that power two electric generators, one for each wheel. There is no need to increase the power in order to make both wheels move. The power used to spin two wheels can be used to spin twenty wheels at the same rate, if the wheels are being pushed by hardlight. The electricity is fed back into the projector and to the rest of the ship. Basically, the generator multiplies it's power input by two. The downside to this is that the projector might overheat from power overload if the power isn't used for something else. These generators are called Hardlight Generators, and Xisenin plans to use them in a weapon someday. Category:Fanon Category:Irken technology Category:Technology Category:Unofficial Irken Technology Category:Equipment Category:LIR universe Category:Cleanup Required Category:Irken Spacecraft Category:Spacecraft